<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hes mine, Fundy. by Funboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768773">Hes mine, Fundy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funboo/pseuds/Funboo'>Funboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fingerfucking, Grooming, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funboo/pseuds/Funboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy and Ranboo decide to fuck when they finally meet, but not if Tubbo has anything to say about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hes mine, Fundy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theres gonna be two chapters<br/>This one is Funboo (?), the next one is Tubboo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo had considered himself someone who wasn't easily fooled. He thought after all the things he had gone through, he would be safe. </p><p>The blond slowly opened his eyes. A barely lit room was all that filled his vision. It was a pretty room, it looked like a stereotypical princess room. Ranboo sat up and looked around them looking down at his tied up hands. Today his captor decided to be nice to him, letting his restraints be fluffy and soft instead of the harsh rope.<br/>
The younger boy almost started crying. It was a routine, he'd wake up, maybe in pain maybe not, and start crying or come close to crying. Ranboo found it extremely hard to accept that what was happening was real and in hurt even more when he looked at his captor<br/>
"H-How did this happen"<br/>
His shaky voice making his feeling obvious. Ranboo closed his eyes slowly and leaned back. Slowly falling into his own mind

</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo was startled awake by a flight attendant telling him the plane had landed. The younger boy nodded and thanked the woman, grabbing his luggage and walking out of the plane. Ranboo walked towards the baggage area, grabbing the rest of his luggage. Ranboo was startled by someone coming up behind him and hugging him tightly.<br/>
"Ranboo! You're here!"<br/>
The blond chuckled at his worry and his friend. Patting the hands that we're hugging his chest.<br/>
"Hey, Tubbo!"<br/>
The shorter boy let go and grabbed one of Ranboos suitcase.<br/>
"Come on, everyone is waiting. We're gonna be late"<br/>
The taller man nodded as he followed Tubbo to the group of people waiting. Ranboo's eyes landed on Fundy, who was talking to Wilbur.<br/>
"Fundy!"<br/>
Ranboo picked up his pace and waved at his older friend.<br/>
"Eyyy Ranboob"<br/>
Ranboo immediately went in for a long hug and Fundy hugged back with just as much excitement. Fundy and Ranboo had been dating for a few months. Fundy had made the Teen feel so happy the months they've been dating. Things were great in the romantic aspect and even better in the sexual aspect. Ranboo would send Fundy videos of himself naked, he would go on a call and jerk off with Fundy watching him, and more. Ranboo would obey every word Fundy would give him. The older would even send him lingerie for the teen to wear on call. The only thing Fundy would never do is tell him to put anything inside him. No matter how much Ranboo wanted something inside of him, Fundy never let him. Both Fundy and Ranboo had made a promise, when they both meet up they would be each other's first. Fundy made sure that Ranboo kept his side of the promise and Fundy said that he had. No one knew of their taboo relationship and Fundy wanted to keep it that way.<br/>
Eventually, they both stopped hugging and the day went on as normal.<br/>
They went all around London, having fun at arcades and parks.<br/>
As the day ended they decided that Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo should stay at a house they had rented for their trip. The house was in a heavily wooded area, with no one for the next 5 miles </p><p>Later that night, when everyone was sleeping, Ranboo made his way to Fundys room. The younger boy slowly opened the dutch's room door, making his way inside. Fundy was awake and smiled at the younger boy trying to make zero noise. Fundys thoughts of how cute Ranboo looked were replaced by sexual intent, as Ranboo sat down at the base of the bed. The younger wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were across the room.<br/>
"Fundy, I can't wait anymore"<br/>
The teen looked at Fundy with clear intent and who was Fundy to deny Ranboo what he wanted. The older stood up and patted his old stop on the bed, signaling Ranboo to lay down. Ranboo laid down on his back, eagerly waiting.<br/>
"Baby, you sure are eager"<br/>
The dutch settled himself between Ranboo's legs rubbing himself on Ranboos clothed cock. Ranboo released a small moan at the contact.<br/>
"S-shut up Fundy, I've been waiting for months."<br/>
The older leaned down and took Ranboo mouth into his, slowly taking off his underwear. Slowly, Fundy moved his kiss down to Ranboo neck, attacking it with kisses, bites, and sucks.<br/>
With his free hand, Fundy grabbed some pills and lube from his drawer. The older grabbed a pill and held it out for Ranboo.<br/>
"Ranboo, you're going to take this. I will make you feel good"<br/>
Anxiety formed at the back of Ranboo's throat as he sat up and opened his mouth. Fundy smiled and put the small pill into his mouth, handing him some water that was on the nightstand. The younger looked straight at Fundy and swallowed both of them with water.<br/>
"Good boy now lay back down."<br/>
"What does it do?"<br/>
Fundy smiled and pecked his cheek<br/>
"Don't worry about it, now lay back down, Baby"<br/>
Hesitantly, Ranboo laid back down as fundy took some lube into 3 fingers and looking down at the teen.<br/>
"Try to relax as well, it might hurt if you don't"<br/>
Fundy placed his free hand on the youngers face and, with his thumb, started to stroke his cheek. Ranboo closed his eyes and leaned into this touch, Humming softly.<br/>
"I don't want to hurt such a pretty thing, you know that right baby"<br/>
The teen nodded and relaxed as much as he could. Fundy traced one finger around the youngers hole, leaning back down to kiss the younger again.<br/>
Fundy slowly inserted his finger, making sure that he didn't hurt Ranboo. The younger let out a soft groan into Fundy's mouth.<br/>
Once Fundy added another finger a little too quickly but was slowly getting more and more hard. The motions inside of him hurt but they felt so good at the same time.<br/>
Ranboo released a loud moan into the olders mouth as he felt something brush past his prostate. Fundy pulled away and leaned up, adding another finger once he felt little resistance.<br/>
Fundy picked up the pace with his fingers, making sure that they constantly his the youngers prostate. Ranboo threw his head back and arched his back, muffled moans escaping his mouth as he covered his mouth with his arm. Ranboo felt so close to release and it was obvious<br/>
"Ah~ Fund- ah! Please! Can I- mhh~ please!"<br/>
Fundy chuckled at Ranboos failed sentences. Fundy going even faster than before, just to hear the younger start babbling even more and see the tears run down his face.<br/>
"Go ahead baby, cum for me"<br/>
Ranboo wasted no time, cumming long and hard with a loud moan. Fundy was sure everyone in the house heard his loud partner. Fundy kept finger fucking him, at a slower pace, milking the Teen for everything he has. The whines that replaced, the moans were music to Fundy's ears. The teen was shaking, the movement stuttering, even more tears falling down his face. Despite the pain, the pleasure overcame him as he slowly got hard again.<br/>
"F-funn~ F-undy. S-Sto-op. Ahh~"<br/>
Fundy did quite the opposite and went faster. The younger arching his back, even more, drool coming out of his half-opened mouth.<br/>
"I'm going to make you cum so much tonight, baby. You're gonna forget your name and only remember mine"<br/>
Ranboo yelled out Fundys name with a loud moan, cumming again.<br/>
The older pulled his fingers out, whipping them on Ranboo's shaking thighs. Fundy pulled out his shaft, looking down at his shaking boyfriend. Ranboo's breathing was just as shakey as himself, trying to regain his lost breath.<br/>
Fundy lined himself up with Ranboo's wet hole, leaning down to kiss away his tears.<br/>
"I love you, so much. You look so pretty right now, I cant wait to be inside of you, marking you as mine forever."<br/>
Ranboo wrapped his arms around Fundy and then his legs<br/>
"P-please, Fundy. F-Fuck me!"<br/>
Ranboo waited for Fundy to go inside of him, but the feeling never came. Fundy went limp in his arm and Ranboo felt his vision slowly blur. Fundy was pushed from the top of the younger as he looked at the figure who had interrupted them.<br/>
The figure was holding a bloody hammer and an empty syringe. The figure looked down at Ranboo, dropping the empty syringe and putting a hand on Ranboo's cheek.<br/>
"You're safe now Ranboo. I'm making sure you're mine forever and I'll make sure you don't forget"<br/>
Ranboo's consciousness started fading, as he heard another person walk inside the room. Too far gone to hear them both, Ranboo's ears were ringing as he tried to move, looking at his captor in the face. Ranboo immediately noticed who the person was.

"ᵗ⁻ᵘ..." 

 Ranboo couldn't stay conscious long enough to finish his sentence, falling into heavy unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fanfic ive finished in a little bit, hope you enjoy it.<br/>Fucked up the tags as theres gonna be another chapter 😔<br/>Man had to fix the ending as it kinda sucked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>